Love Is Musical
by 1ron.Ma1den
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since pre school and they do everything together. However, they have feelings for each other, and don't know how to tell the other....
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Musical**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

God, I was exhausted after that orchestra rehearsal. My back ached and my hands felt like they were going to fall off. Still, I loved it so that was all that mattered.

I started humming a tune and wondered if it would go well as a song. Hmm maybe.

I picked up my violin and flicked my chestnut brown hair over one shoulder.

I felt it hit someone behind me and felt a breath of air on the back of my neck.

"Bella Swan, keep your hair under control, you might do someone some serious damage" the voice said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said it.

"Oooh **so **sorry Eddie" I said mocking the way his girlfriend says his name.  
"Bells, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" said my gorgeous best friend Edward Cullen.

"A lot fewer times than you have to tell your _girlfriend_" I said, watching him for his reaction.

A shadow crossed his face and the smile left his beautiful lips. In honesty, I guess I've been in love with Edward since I can remember. We've been best friends since pre school and when we went into high school together, my feelings for him just increased, unfortunately so did those from the other girls. The only girls **not **interested in him were my two best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Whitlock.

Edward was gorgeous with soft bronze hair and emerald eyes that sparkled when he was happy He had been going out with Tanya Denali for months, and I could never compete with her, despite what Alice and Rose tried to tell me. She was stunning- long red hair and blue eyes. I was just plain Bella- brown hair and eyes and deathly pale skin. I wasn't hideously disfigured but I wasn't anything special.

I sometimes wonder how Edward doesn't realised how much I love him, everyone else seemed to know, including his **not** so lovely girlfriend, who was always rude and hostile to me when she had the chance. Ah well.

I looked up from my reverie and realised how close Edward's face was to mine. I blushed scarlet and looked down.

He put his hand on my chin and pulled it up so I could look in his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my best friend, and I know that…."

He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. It had started to rain, and despite how discoordinated I usually was, when I was dancing and in the rain, that all disappeared. I loved the rain. I ducked under his arm and, picking up my violin, sprinted into the rain, where I span and danced all the way home.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella dance down the street, her brown hair flying around her face and her beautiful eyes bright and happy. Why had I never seen this before? Why had I never realised how beautiful she is? She is everything I want and more. Apart from being kind, caring and compassionate. She could also be sarcastic, cruel and harsh, and on anyone else that would be called a bitch, but she's not. She's so not.

I wanted her. She had to take mine.

I resisted the urge to run after her and hold her, and instead, got into my car and went, wondering all the way how to make Bella find out how much I love her.

I needed help from someone. A very particular someone actually…

**APOV**

"AAAAAH!!" I screamed when Edward told me. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! You two will make SUCH a cute couple!"

"Al, chill" Edward said, "I don't think she even likes me that way, but I have to tell her how I feel."

"But…what about the mega bitch?" I asked.

"What, Tanya? I guess I'll break up with her. I'll go and see her…." He said.

**BPOV**

I got home, soaking wet but laughing with exultation. I showered, changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed my guitar. I had to write the perfect song for Edward, seeing as he was all I could think about lately.

I started playing some chords, and wrote down some words

_I don't think this passenger seat has ever looked so good to me…._

**EPOV**

"What!? You're BREAKING UP WITH ME!" shrieked Tanya, her blue eyes cold and shocked, her hands balled up into fists.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I thin this is for the best…" I tried to say through her screaming

"What, who is it? Who is this other girl trying to steal my boyfriend? God, I'm gonna kill this little slut!" she screamed.

"There's no one else" I lied "It's me, not you. I'm sorry, I should go."

I turned round and walked out the door and towards my car

"But Eddie!..." She shouted

Without even turning round, I just said as I unlocked my car

"It's **Edward**, Tanya"

Phew, I sighed. Thank god that was over. Now, to get onto the more important things. How to win Bella- Well, a song obviously. I got my guitar out and sat leaning against my bed.

As I strummed random chords, some words came to me, and I wrote them down.

_She looks, at me. I fake a smile so she won't see, what I want, and I need and everything that we should be…._

This song was perfect. As the words and notes formed in my head, I thought of when I'd sing it to her. Much as it pained me to think about it, tomorrow at school, she would just be Bella, my best friend, not Bella, my girlfriend, and even though I just KNEW that she didn't love me like I did her, I had to tell her soon, before she met someone else. And that couldn't happen….

**BPOV**

As I finished off the last chord of my song, I wondered when to sing it to Edward. I mean, it's not like he's single, and I KNOW he doesn't love me like I do him. And it's especially bad that I love him when he's got a girlfriend. Tanya Denali is not one to be messed with….

Wait, what am I talking about? I could never mess with Tanya, seeing as I have no claim to Edward's heart. Ah well, a girl can dream right?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_At school-_

**BPOV**

I walked to school with mixed emotions. I was happy that I was going to see Edward again, and be able to hang out with him. Constantly miserable that he isn't mine. Ah well. Life isn't fair Bella.

I walked into the school gates and I was immediately greeted by two stunning girls crashing into me and practically pushing me to the ground.

"Ali, Rose, seriously I love you guys, but if you're going to try and break every bone in my body, can you atleast **warn ** me first?" I asked, trying to get my breath back.

"Well what would be the fun in that" huffed Alice, pouting.

Rose and I both simultaneously burst out laughing at her expression and we all hugged.

"God I missed you guys, it's been sooo long" I said, still laughing.

"Bells, we saw you yesterday" Rose said, laughing also.  
"Aww shut up you know what I mean biatch" I replied, sticking my tongue out at her.

All three of us laughing now, we linked arms and walked into school.

Practically as soon as we split up to go to our lockers, Tanya Denali came barging up to me, her usually perfect eyes red rimmed and angry.

"Happy now Swan? Oh don't act all innocent you little bitch. God, I could just rip your hair out you little slut. You'd better watch your step Swan. Tanya Denali doesn't get replaced" she hissed, and as soon as she'd finished, stalked off in the opposite direction, her hips swaying.

I just stood at my locker, my mouth open, watching her walk away, wondering what the hell I'd done to deserve that. Eurgh. With Tanya it was probably not good to ask.

And then I heard my favourite voice in the world, and two warm hands on my waist.

"Bella…" he said softly, and I turned round to face him.

**EPOV**

As soon as I got to school in my Volvo, I went looking for Bella, and found her by her locker, cowering under Tanya's glare. Tanya said some parting words, then stalked off. God, what a cow. Bella simply watched her walk away with a clear "what the hell" look on her face, her beautiful brown eyes wide with disbelief, her perfect rosebud lips slightly open. God, I loved her so much…

I decided to surprise her, so I walked up behind her and put two hands on her waist.  
"Bella" I whispered in her ear. I put my face in her hair, breathing in her flowery smell. I could feel her smiling, and she turned round to face me. Once again, I was struck at how beautiful she was. How could I have missed that before? God I must have been blind not to notice her.

Our faces were so close together that I could count every single eyelash, and notice how flawless her skin was. She truly was an angel.

If I hadn't been aware of how close together we were, I wouldn't have noticed her move backwards, so my hands were barely touching her.

"Edward" she said in her angelic voice, turned away to her locker, got out her ipod and plugged it into her ears, then danced off down the corridor.

I could do nothing except her watch her go, wondering how to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

As I skipped down the corridor I started laughing and twirling, not caring who was staring at me, because I was so happy. Even Tanya and her rant earlier couldn't bring me down. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Even if he didn't love me back, he will always be my best friend.

Still, I had to get away from him back there before I kissed him, and ruined everything.

If only things were that way though…

**EPOV**

I watched Bella dance down the corridor and smiled to myself. She was so carefree and beautiful. I wanted to be with her.

I'm almost glad that she moved away, otherwise I would've kissed her and ruined our friendship.  
If only things were that way though…

Ah well, life must go on, but I have to plan when I'm going to play her the song.

I'm thinking Saturday night at the gig, and invite her to come and watch.

I'll tell Alice to tell her.  
God, I hope this works…

**APOV**

"Alice?"

I heard someone say my name and my head snapped up from my designing. I saw Edward looking down at me, with that 'I need a favour' look on his face.

"Okay, what's the favour Ed?" I said with a smile. Edward looked surprised that I knew before he asked, but replied nonetheless.

"I need you to invite Bells to the gig on Saturday, and Rose as well" he said.

"Oooh is that when IT'S going to happen?" I asked smiling at him.

"Why yes, yes it is" he laughed and winked at me, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Oh my gosh, they were going to make THE cutest couple ever. I just HAD to tell Rose about this.

But first, to find Bella.

**BPOV**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" I heard my name being screamed from the end of the corridor, by my favourite little pixie.

"HEY PIXIE" I screamed at her smiling

"HEY UGLY" She screamed back smiling at me as well.

"What's so important then oh small one?" I asked her as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Are you free on Saturday? Of course you are, well you're coming to mine in the morning, and then we're going to the MAAAALLL and then we're going to buy the best outfits EVAAAA and then we're going to Edward's gig and you're totally going to get off with him biatch" she said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Urrm Ali?" I said as I laughed at her "haven't you forgotten one thing?"

"What?" she said, coming to a stop as she tried to work out what on Earth she could've forgotten.

"Tanya….Edward's GIRLFRIEND" I said…

Suddenly, a rush of people came out of the classrooms and swallowed up Alice as she was forced to follow them.

All I heard before she disappeared completely was-

"But Bells, Edward…." And then she was gone.

Hmm, I wondered what she could've meant. Ah well, can't have been too important. I shrugged the thoughts away and wandered away to my truck listening to my ipod all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We spent about an hour getting ready- or rather, Ali and Rose spent an hour getting me and themselves ready. I just stood there, bored as always when they played Bella Barbie.

Finally we were done, and as we called goodbye to Alice's parents we made our way to Alice's yellow Porsche and sped off to the gig.

When we got there, we were a bit early, and Jasper, Alice's crush and drummer in Edward's band waved us backstage, winking at Alice. Alice blushed crimson as she made her way daintily up the stairs, motioning us to follow her.

"10 bucks says they get together tonight" I whisper to Rose

"You're on" she says and we follow Alice up the stairs.

I saw Edward as we climbed the stairs into the back room, playing his guitar to himself in a corner.

"Hey Edward" I said as I walked over to him. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes almost pop out of his head as he took in my new outfit.

"Wow Bells, you look….incredible" He said smiling.

At this I brushed bright red. Nice one Bella- real smooth.

"I have to go check on my amp, can you look after my guitar?" he asked standing up

"Yeah sure whatever" I replied.

As soon as he left I started playing my new song.

_I don't think this passenger seat_

_Has ever looked so good to me_

_He tells me all about his night_

_I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I could tell you_

_That his favourite colour's brown_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the 29__th_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked him if I loved him-_

_I'd lie_

I didn't get chance to finish however because I started crying. Edward was never going to be mine. Why did this have to happen to me? God get a grip Bella I thought to myself as all my makeup poured down my face.

"Oh my god Bella, are you alright?" It was the one person I couldn't talk to about this "Bells, what's wrong?" said Edward.

"Um nothing, I'm fine" I sniffed, then realised I had to find Alice so I stood up suddenly and pushed the guitar into his arms and ran off to find her.

"Bella!..." he called after me, but I didn't look back at him.

I ran tripping over equipment and wires as I looked for her, and burst into a room, and found her talking to Jasper.

"Alice!" I cried, then started sobbing again.

"Bells, what's wrong baby?!" she said as she held me close to her.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I sobbed "Why couldn't I have just fallen in love with Mike or something? Not someone as out of league and amazing as Edward. I'm such an idiot"

"Bells, look at me" Alice said sternly. I looked. "You are beautiful, and if anything you are out of Edward's league! You have to calm down, and realise how amazing you are okay?"  
"Okay…."

"Good, now lets get you fixed up and out there watching the band. You'll enjoy it Bells, promise" she said, applying more mascara and lipgloss.

Once she was finished we linked arms and went out of the backrooms to the front where the stage was. I saw Edward once or twice looking bored as his friend Emmett (Rose's crush) tuned his bass, but I avoided him so I didn't have to answer awkward questions.

Suddenly, a loud chord was struck, and the crowd around us started screaming.

Jasper's voice filled the air, as Edward played drums, and Emmett played bass. Throughout the whole song, Jasper never once took his eyes off Alice, and I held her hand as she screamed with joy-

_Hey girl, whats your name__  
__I think I caught you looking my way__  
__Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own__  
__Weekends work the best__  
__I'll pick the place you do the rest__  
__Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line__  
__Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me__  
__but you made me believe___

_Kidnap my heart__  
__take me with you__  
__Kidnap my heart__  
__make my dreams come true__  
__Take me away__  
__Cause falling in love ain't very far__  
__Not far from the start__  
__Kidnap my heart.___

_Can you get me up more__  
__Fun that I can ever dream of__  
__Could you tie me down__  
__Can you keep me hanging around__  
__I don't wanna be here to keep you company__  
__Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride__  
__Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me__  
__but you made me believe___

_Kidnap my heart__  
__take me with you__  
__Kidnap my heart__  
__make my dreams come true__  
__Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far__  
__not far from the start__  
__Kidnap my heart.___

_You've got to hold me tighter__  
__Cause I'm a real fighter__  
__Don't tear us apart__  
__Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me__  
__but you made me believe___

_Kidnap my heart__  
__take me with you__  
__Kidnap my heart__  
__make my dreams come true__  
__Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far__  
__not far from the start__  
__Kidnap my heart.___

_Kidnap my heart__  
__Kidnap my heart...._

As the song drew to a close, the girls in the crowd screamed and clapped, and Alice ran up to the front of the crowd. Jasper jumped off the stage, and the kissed passionately infront of all the people there. There was a silence, and then cheers, clapping and wolf whistles broke out, making them break apart and grin sheepishly.

I read Alice's lips as she whispered to Jasper "Go get 'em tiger" and with a grin he climbed back on the stage as Edward took the mike.

"Okay, this is a new song I wrote, for a special girl out there" at this all the girls in the audience screamed louder if that was possible, all hoping it was them. "So I hope you all like it, and she knows who this song is for."

**EPOV**

"I hope you all like it, and she knows who this song is for" I said, and then motioned for Jasper to play a soft counter on his guitar while I played the tune on top.

I looked around for Bella, and finally saw her holding hands with Alice, who nodded at me to go for it.

I focused my gaze on Bella's face, and started to sing-

_She__ looks at me__  
__I fake a smile so she won't see__  
__What I want and I need__  
__And everything that we should be___

_I know she's beautiful__  
__This girl I talk about__  
__And she's got everything__  
__The other's have to live without___

_She talks to me__  
__I laugh 'cause it's just so funny__  
__I can't even see__  
__Anyone when she's with me___

_I know I'm so in love__  
__I've finally got it right__  
__I wonder if she knows__  
__She's all I think about at night___

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__She's the song in the car I keep singing__  
__Don't know why I do___

_She walks by me__  
__Can he tell that I can't breathe?__  
__And there she goes, so perfectly__  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be___

_I'll try and hold her tight__  
__Give her all my love__  
__Look in those beautiful eyes__  
__And know I'm lucky 'cause___

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__She's the song in the car I keep singing__  
__Don't know why I do___

_So I drive home alone__  
__As I turn out the light__  
__I'll put her picture down__  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight___

_'Cuz she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart__  
__She's the song in the car I keep singing__  
__Don't know why I do___

_She's the time taken up but there's never enough__  
__And she's all that I need to fall into__  
__She looks at me__  
__I fake a smile so she won't see__  
_

As in finished the final chord, cheers rang out through the room, but I only saw a glimpse of Bella's tear stained face, before she ran out through the back door.

What had I done? I had to follow her.

I whispered a few words to Jazz and he nodded, and brought a girl from the crowd to come and sing a song with Emmett. I didn't see who though, all I could think about was Bella. I jumped off the stage, and ran after her, into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I ran out into the night sobbing. I sat down on the grass under a tree outside the club and cried. How could I have been so stupid as to think that Edward and I could ever be well…Edward and I? I was so naïve not to think that he would like someone else. From the sounds of it, he really loved this girl. The boy I love loves someone else, now I am worthless.

It was then, as another wave of hysteria overcame me, that I heard footsteps behind me, and two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Bella babe, what's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"N-n-nothing" I sniffed and stammered, trying to remember how to breath.

"Bells, don't give me that you've been acting strangely all night, and for the past week, now please tell me what is wrong" Edward asked, holding me close to him, and tilting my head up to look at him.

I sighed, knowing that he knew me too well for me to just say I was PMSing or something.

"Okay Edward, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship….I've been in love with you since the first moment I met you when we were 4 to now. And I could never tell you, because I know you don't feel the same way, especially now, seeing as there's this girl out there that you're in love with so badly, and I'm not her. I'm sorry Edward…." I whispered.

He loosened his grip on my waist, but turned me round on his lap to look on him.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he sighed "Are you **stupid**?"

**EPOV**

"I've been in love with you since the first moment I met you when we were 4 to now. And I could never tell you, because I know you don't feel the same way, especially now, seeing as there's this girl out there that you're in love with so badly, and I'm not her. I'm sorry Edward…." Bella whispered, looking down as if she was ashamed of what she'd just said.

I had to loosen my grip round her waist to get her to look at me in the face, but kept her on my lap.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said, smiling "Are you **stupid**?"

Her beautiful brown eyes looked at me, confused, and her face wrinkled trying to understand what I'd said.

"That song was meant for you. All the time I've spent with other girls is nothing compared to what I feel with you. You make me feel alive, and I wrote that song to tell you how I feel. I think you're the most amazing, incredible person I've ever met. I love you with all my heart, and if you think for one moment that I'm sorry for loving you, then you're wrong." I said to her, holding her close to my body, so I could feel her heartbeat against my chest.

"But…Tanya" she said

"I broke up with her a week ago Bella. I realised how much I loved you, and I couldn't pretend to her anymore."

Bella looked up at me, her eyes locked onto mine, and she smiled a beautiful , soft smile.

"Edward Cullen…I love you" She whispered.

"Isabella Swan…You don't know how much I've longed to hear that from you. I love you more than life itself"

As I said this, I tilted her head up so we were centimetres apart, and leant down and kissed her.

**BPOV**

As he said those words, and leant towards to me, I still couldn't believe that this was happening. Any moment now, I would wake up, and none of it would have happened.

And then, our lips met, and electricity shot down my body, and my knees went weak. Our lips moved together, and it was incredible. My first kiss with the boy I'd loved since I was barely old enough to walk. Nothing in the rest of my life could compare to that moment.

Edward groaned softly, and pulled me closer to him, tracing the bottom of my lip with his tongue. Okay, nothing except that.

Just as his tongue gained entrance into my mouth, I saw a bright flash of light from behind my eyelids and we broke apart. Alice was standing there grinning- or rather I should say, dancing around whooping with Jasper, holding her camera.  
"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I TOLD YOU SHE LOVED YOU TOO EDWARD!" She screamed into the night.

"WHAT ALICE YOU KNEW!" I shrieked back at her.

She stopped dancing, as I growled at her.

"Urrrrm I think I should leave…" She said as she backed away laughing.

"Yeah you'd better you annoying little pixie" I tried to be scary as I said it, and she got the hint and ran off, dragging Jasper with her.

I turned back to Edward, who was smiling my favourite crooked smile at me, which took my breath away.

"Now….where were we?" I asked smiling, at him.

"Oh, I'm sure I can catch you up" He said, pulling me close to him.


End file.
